Ep 675 (26 Nov 1990)
Synopsis [[Alf Stewart|Alf]] is less than impressed when he sees how many decorations [[Marilyn Chambers|Marilyn]] put up in the store. He softens his stance somewhat when [[Donald Fisher|Donald]] says he read an article recently that said shops with Christmas decorations sold more items. Outside [[Summer Bay House]], [[Pippa Ross|Pippa]], [[Sally Fletcher|Sally]] and [[Ben Lucini|Ben]] are getting the Christmas decorations up for their annual party. Sally complains about the condition of their tinsel and says that it's rusty. [[Michael Ross|Michael]] calls by and mentions that he's going to the shop and does anybody want anything. Sally invites him to their Christmas party and he accepts, slightly bewildered. When he has gone, Sally says to Pippa that she likes him and that he's nice. Pippa replies with a rather odd "Mmm" that catches Sal's attention. [[Steven Matheson|Steven]] comes out of the house and is a bit evasive when Pippa asks about the card he was sent. [[Adam Cameron|Adam]] tries to borrow [[Matt Wilson|Matt's]] car again but he's not happy because it's still full of pine needles. He manages to persuade a reluctant Alf to loan him his car for the afternoon and takes Steven along with him to the forest. This time they're noticed by a man in an orange uniform who has binoculars. Michael is back from the shop and has some tinsel for Sally. Ben hands him the cup of tea he was about to drink and heads outside with the tinsel to give to Sal. Alone with Pippa, he says he really enjoyed the other night and that they should do it again sometime. As they continue to talk, Pippa gets a bit embarrassed and turns away from him. Back in Summer Bay with lots and lots of Christmas trees, Adam hands out some to his friends as gifts. He convinces Alf to buy 30 of them off him to sell in his shop. Steven is about to ring [[Jennifer Atkinson|Jennifer]] when Carly and Ben come back into the house. The man who had earlier been watching Adam and Steven through binoculars comes into Alf's store asking about the Christmas trees. He is from the Forestry Commission and is very interested in the limbs from pine trees that Alf has for sale. The game is up for Adam. Mr Palmer from the Forestry Commission In Summer Bay House, a conversation about how Michael has given Ben the morning off and that he's a good bloke turns into a bit of a monologue from Pippa. It's definitely a "the lady doth protest too much" conversation. Steven calls over to Donald's house. He has passed his test and the plan is that Bobby will go to the party and Steve will make his grand entrance later. On four wheels. The Caravan Park Christmas party is in full swing. Sally is worried that the Christmas lights won't work because Ben wouldn't let her test them during the day. Adam's annoyed that he has been fined for stealing the Christmas trees and is cheered up even more when Matt reminds him that he still has to clean his car. A clearly smitten Michael can't take his eyes off Pippa and remarks to Fisher that she's a lovely woman. Pippa catches his gaze and smiles shyly. Led by Sally, everyone at the party sings Silent Night. Meanwhile, Steve is sitting on his own in Bobby's car. He has more on his mind than joining the party. Cast *[[Alf Stewart]] - [[Ray Meagher]] *[[Marilyn Chambers]] - [[Emily Symons]] *[[Donald Fisher]] - [[Norman Coburn]] *[[Sally Fletcher]] - [[Kate Ritchie]] *[[Pippa Fletcher]] - [[Debra Lawrance]] *[[Ben Lucini]] - [[Julian McMahon]] *[[Steven Matheson]] - [[Adam Willits]] *[[Carly Lucini]] - [[Sharyn Hodgson]] *[[Bobby Simpson]] - [[Nicolle Dickson]] *[[Adam Cameron]] - [[Mat Stevenson]] *[[Matt Wilson]] - [[Greg Benson]] Guest Cast *[[Michael Ross]] - [[Dennis Coard]] - * Writer - Dave Worthington * Director - Mark Piper * Series Producer - [[Andrew Howie]] * Exec Producer - [[Des Monaghan]] Prev Ep [[Ep 674 (22 Nov 1990)]] Next Ep [[Ep 676 (27 Nov 1990)]]